the proposal
by ravensgirl52
Summary: when edward proposes he doesnt know how much danger bellas life is in. when he figures out that the volturi is after her he drags her to alaska to save her life.


The day I asked Bella to marry me was one of the happiest days of my life. I slowly got down on one knee and said to her, "Isabella Swan. I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She didn't have to answer, her expression said it all. I slowly took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. I stood up and took her in my arms. I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly against hers. Just then there was a soft knock on my door and Alice came barging in. She took Bella's left hand in her own and looked at the ring for what seemed like forever.

Finally, she looked up and said, "This isn't the ring I saw you put on her finger a few minutes ago in my vision. The one I saw you give her had a huge diamond on it. Where is it?

I let out a quiet laugh .I told her, "Alice you must have seen the ring I'm going to give her on the wedding day. This is her engagement ring.

One moment her face had a look of understanding on it, but when I looked back at her, she had a blank look on her face; the same blank look that she had whenever she was having a vision, but her gaze was directed towards Bella .I took a quick look at Bella's face and froze. Her expression told me one thing, she was in danger and I needed to get her out of there immediately.

When I turned back to Alice she already had our suitcases out and was packing our stuff with the speed of a cheetah. When I asked her what she saw she told me, "The Volturi is coming. They know Bella is still human. Emmett is messing up their powers so they won't be able to find you. Dad told me to tell you that as soon as you get to our safe house in Alaska that you are to change Bella immediately. Then you are to stay there for a year until the thirst for human blood that all newborn vampires experience during their first year as a vampire is gone. Then you can come back at the beginning of her second year as a vampire. Please do not come back before then or she will kill a lot of humans and the Volturi will destroy her and us. Take your bags and put them in my Porsche and go because it is faster. Good luck, okay, call us when you get there. We will want to know that you're safe. Go now and hurry! Don't stop until you are out of Washington, okay? Bye Edward. Bye Bella! Be safe!"

The moment we left Forks, I got onto the interstate and drove over the speed limit to get out of the state as soon as possible. Before I knew it we were driving through Canada, towards Alaskan state lines as fast as we could. Bella was fast asleep in the passenger seat covered in a blanket that my mother had given her on her last birthday.

The next thing I knew we were in Alaska heading towards our safe house. I drove north on the interstate for about three hours and then took an exit that was completely covered up by bushes that no one but my family knew about. By the time we got to the safe house it was two in the morning. I quietly opened my door and got out. I went over to the passenger side of the car and opened Bella's door. I bent over, picked her up, and carried her inside. Then I went back outside and got the suitcases and carried them inside. As soon as I got inside, I put down the suitcases and took the key to the safe house out of my pocket and locked the door. I went back and picked up the suitcases and went to the open trapdoor and went down; put them down by the bed. Then I went back upstairs and locked the backdoor and all of the windows. The fact that my fiancée was in danger made me take extra precaution.

I went back down the trapdoor stairs and sat down on the bed where Bella was sleeping. At ten in the morning I went into the kitchen that was connected to the bedroom under the trapdoor and turned on the stove. I took out some flour, milk, eggs, and bacon and made Bella's breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she was wearing a long red dress and matching high heels. She told me that she had thought that Alice had accidentally put one of her outfits in the suitcase until she found the note saying this dress and the matching high heels are a gift from me, Esme, and Rosalie. I told her that Alice had a good reason and so did I. The confused expression on her face gave me the chance to get her to sit down without questions.

She was just about to ask what was going on when I sat her breakfast down in front of her. She looked up at me and asked, "Edward, you did this?"

With a smile on my face i said, "Yes I did."

With tears in her eyes she started eating. After she was done I took her to meet some of my friends. Then we went food shopping and then went to a party at a friend's house. When we got home it was to in the morning. I looked at her and started to tell her that tomorrow I was going to change her to a vampire when I noticed that she was asleep so I got dressed for bed and went to bed after calling my dad and telling him that we arrived okay and thanked Alice for giving Bella that dress because she looked amazing in it. My dad told me to be safe then hung up.

The next morning, I told Bella what my dad had said. When she agreed, I took her right hand and pressed my lips against it. I heard Bella cry out in pain the moment I bit her. I stopped and wrapped her hand in a bandage. As soon as I did that the fire started spreading through her veins. I stayed next to her the whole time, never moving from where I was.

Three days later I took Bella and some of my other friends hunting. Bella being a newborn vampire had the look of thirst for some blood. We held each others hand as I led her deep into the forest. When we got to the heart of the forest, we stopped. All of a sudden a herd of caribou raced across our path. Bella being stronger and faster than me and my friends broke free of my grip and chased after the animals. By the time we got to her she had killed three of the caribou and injured the rest. When she looked up her eyes were as golden as the sunrise.

She said to us, "Don't just stand there; eat! Your eyes are to dark. They should be as golden as the sunrise, like mine are."

Since I hadn't had the chance to hunt before we fled, I didn't argue. I turned to my friends and said dig in and eat. By the time we were done half of the herd was dead. The rest of them we healed and let them live. Then we went home and did what we wanted. Bella tired from our long hike went upstairs took a shower and went to bed. I stayed up a little while longer and contacted my dad. I told him that Bella was a vampire now. I also told him about the big feed we had put on during the hike in the forest near the safe house. He told me to be careful and safe. I promised him I would and told him to tell the rest of the family that I said hi and that I love them. Then I hung up.

The next morning I and Bella cleaned the house from top to bottom. then we went for a hike. We were halfway to the forest when my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID and then answered. It was Alice. She told me to drop everything me and Bella were doing and hide because the Volturi were in Alaska. They were checking to see how many vampires there were in the world. We weren't safe anymore. Since the Porsche was in the underground garage with the suitcases and where we were sleeping, we were pretty much safe as long as we didn't move or talk.

The moment I hung up I grabbed Bella's hand and raced towards the safe house. I locked the doors and rushed to the trapdoor. I yanked it open and pushed Bella down into the darkness. I went to a little keypad on the wall and typed in the code to turn the safe house invisible. Then I went back to the trapdoor, went down the stairs, and closed and locked the door carefully behind me making sure no one could find it. I went over to Bella and told her to stay still and be real quiet, and I did the same thing.

The footsteps echoed above our heads and then the whole house became visible again. Then I realized that they could smell us in the house. The footsteps stopped right above our heads and we froze.

"The scent just disappeared! That's not possible unless the newborn can turn off her and her mate's scent whenever they are in danger," a voice said.

Felix, I thought and Bella stiffened at my thought.

"Do you mean the one that tried to kill you in Italy the day I rescued your suicidal butt," she asked in her thoughts.

"Yes and I am not suicidal," I thought back to her.

The footsteps returned but this time they were farther away from us. The house became invisible again and we relaxed visibly in our stances.

"Carlisle we are coming home. It has been two years," I whispered into my cell phone.

"Okay Edward hurry back. The Volturi have already searched the house twice for any and all traces of Bella's scent. There is no way that they can trace her to here or there," he said and hung up the phone.

We headed up the stairs and straight into an ambush!

"We got the human Aro," Felix shouted.

"I am not a human you idiotic imbecile," Bella hissed at him and breaking his hold on her she broke his arm at the same time.

"The girl is no longer a human," Caius asked his eyes narrowed.

"No I am not," she said kicking Felix out the window to prove her point to the Volturi.

"Don't mess with her! She's a little crazy in the head," I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

"But I'm a little in the crazy head," she said wrapping her arms around me. "This makes you a little crazy also."

Caius gagged, Aro looked thoughtful, and Marcus just looked plain bored.

"No change in that department," I thought and Bella chuckled.

"What is so funny," Caius asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," Bella said and shook her head. Moron, she thought and I had to restrain myself from laughing at her thought.

"Well it looks like there is no reason for us to be here," Marcus said and Aro nodded in agreement.

They all turned and left us standing there all alone. "Perfect the morons are gone," Bella thought and I laughed at her.

"Edward, I love you," Bella said and kissed me when I got home from work the next week. We returned home after the Volturi left and we got our own house so I was fairly happy. We had adopted two kids: a boy and a girl. Our daughter is going to give me hell when she gets older because I'm going to be trying to keep all the boys away from her, but I can worry about that in fifteen or sixteen years. I'm just glad Bella is happy with me. She kissed me gently and I picked her up and laid her on our bed without breaking the kiss.


End file.
